Amefushi Kanarime
Character Profile Character First Name Kanarime Character Last Name Amefushi IMVU Username AmefushiKanarime Nickname Kana Age 13 Date of Birth: 18/6/190-AN (AFTER NARUTO) Gender Male Ethnicity Bird Country Height 152 cm Weight 37.2 kg Blood Type AB Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos Two scars across his shoulderblade and one on his left side under his ribcage. Symbol of Jashin is burned into his chest. Affiliation Yonshigakure no Sato Relationship Status Single Personality Always bright eyed and bushy tailed, Kanarime is bubbly individual that is always ready for the next challenge or event. He is quite loyal to others and sticks to his vows, feeling it taboo of even thinking of going against them. He is not one to give up and is always determined. He can be absent minded, as well as easily distracted but is always alert at the most important of times. In battle is the only time you may find him astray from his friendly self to a side much more serious and vile. Behaviour Most of the time hyper-active, unless it’s after a long hard day of training. He is always chuckling at something, or just for the sake of being happy. Normally when around he involves himself with his team and shies away from others he isn’t so familiar with, though if confronted by them he expresses his lively self just as much. If not found running about, practicing, or cheerfully rambling to some unfortunate ear, he’s either spacing out or in prayer to Jashin. If he sees a new visitor he may act hostile, uncomfortable or even protective, distrust in anyone not of Yonshigakure. Nindo “With Jashin as my Witness!...” Character Shinobi Information Summoning None Bloodline/Clan Amefushi Ninja Class Genin Element One Water (Suiton) Element Two Not yet active Weapon of choice Jashinest Clock Strengths Ninjutsu, Genjutsu Weaknesses Taijutsu Chakra colour Purplish-Pink Projectile Weapons Inventory Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 12 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): None Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): None Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): None Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): None Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): None Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 2 (Poisons, Mescaline and Withania) Total: 49 Jutsu List Ninjutsu: *Body ReplacementTechnique E-Rank *CloneTechnique E-Rank *Transformation Technique E-Rank *ManipulatedShuriken Technique D-Rank Suiton Jutsu: *Water Release: Violent Water Wave C-Rank *Water Release: Syrup Capture Field C-Rank *Water Release: Hidden in Water Technique D-Rank *Water Release: Ice Darts Technique D-Rank *Water Clone Technique C-Rank Genjutsu: *Jashin’s Watch ((Di''zzy/C''onfused effects wear off after one post. '''One time use'''.)) Databook: Weapon of Choice: Jashin's Watch Allies Yonshigakure Inhabitants Enemies Outsiders unless proven otherwise, those who insult him in regards of his religion. Background Information Off in the Land of Birds, otherwise known as Bird Country lived what could have been viewed as a normal family if not for a face that wiped out the possibility of normal out of the picture. Kanarime Amefushi was always more of a strange boy, which may in fact of been due to the life he was forced to live. His Father was abusive both to his Mother and Kanarime, beating his wife and either throwing Kanarime out of their home or forcing him to be isolated. The main times he was kicked out was when it would be storming, and Kanarime would tend to make Teru Bozu amulets to sing and pray for it to stop the rain. It was more of a fact that Kanarime live on the streets than with his actual family. He had an older and a younger brother, Kounotori and Akatoki, as well as an older sister, Shiratori, but none of them paid him much mind. They cared for their brother to a certain extent but never helped him enough that would get them between him and their Father. They would not take the risk of getting on his bad side for something they never quite understood, their Father always treated the other three nicely and made excuses for why Kanarime was never there, or if they discovered a bruise on their Mother she would lie and tell them it was her own fault. Kanarime excluded himself from them, not much a part of his family anyway he shortened his surname from Amefushichou to Amefushi, and went only by that name. At that time in Bird Country a string of murders had begun to pop up, letting his Uncle, Umitsuru, come for a surprise visit. Kanarime happened to be outside then as it was raining, and walked in on his conversation with another fellow ninja by accident when he was returning home, discovering a possible location that this murderer was hiding out at, that happened to be a Jashinest. Umitsuru was at his doorstep when he noticed Kanarime there and refused to tell Kanarime any more about what he had heard, but would stop in for a short visit. Kanarime saw Umitsuru as the Father he would never have and rarely was able to see him anymore, and when he did his Father was always kept in line. It was the only time he actually felt included, and Umitsuru especially gave Kanarime his attention. At midnight, much since the time his Uncle had left, Kanarime decided to discover what his unanswered question, what a Jashinest was because he had never received explanation. Traveling to the destination in a cave he discovered a statue of Jashin with a clock in its hand that he curiously decided to pick up. The Jashinest who was staying there at the time discovered him and would have killed him if not for Kanarime showing interest. Kanarime desired to know more about what this was, and what it was like to be a Jashinest, so for hours of the night the Jashinest told him everything he could possibly have wanted to know. That was when Kanarime decided that fate brought him here and he also would become a Jashinest. To make things official that he would become a disciple he would have to kill for Jashin. When he left back for Bird Country he would do just that, proceeding first and real intention by burning his father and unavoidably hanging his mother. It was when he had finished disembodying his eldest brother Kounotori he realized that he was not understood with this religion, and that very few would accept it. During Kounotori’s attempt to run beforehand and get help he had defensively cut into Kanarime shoulder blade to leave scars. After that he began to dig a grave for his once undesirable murder of his brother that he now felt righteous, which ended up becoming the death of his sister Shiratori by being buried alive. Within the struggle to survive his sister had managed to throw the spade of the shovel into his side. It was lastly his younger brother Akatoki that met an untimely demise. He questioned Kanarime if he was serious about all this religion and that this wasn’t all just a big scare, still trying to take in the shock his whole family was now dead at such a young age. To prove how seriously devoted he was to his religion, Kanarime burned the symbol of Jashin into his own chest. This was not only when he killed Akatoki, but when he discovered the power of his clock also. When he stabbed his brother and blood got into the clock and it began ticking, Kanarime jokingly took the pendulum-like piece and swung it back and forth as if he were hypnotizing Akatoki. When it actually had effect he took this as acceptance Jashin had finally given him, and continued on to drown his brother while he was in the dazed state. Umitsuru had come back from his mission to find all of this death, and alerted the Daimyo as well as guardsman about his actions. Kanarime ended up being banished from the Land of Birds, but before he went Umitsuru noticed the new accessory worn around his neck and recognized as a pendent of Jashin and realized how this connected with the terrible turn of events. When Kanarime left, he headed back for the Jashinest hideout with not much else place to go. He never did discover the Jashinest, but he found a bit of blood on the statue that suggested his death. His uncle Umitsuru came to the hideout not too long after Kanarime arrival and Kanarime hid behind the statue before anyone noticed his presence. It was then he found his Uncle blamed himself for the death, not Kanarime, for if he never leaked information out to his nephew and noticed him coming sooner he would of never of known, and none of it would have ever happened. He execrated Jashin for corrupting Kanarime’s mind before he left, and though Kanarime didn’t enjoy it that was the only guilt he felt for his actions, for making his Uncle feel responsible for something Kanarime decided to do and that he wanted but Umitsuru did not. Kanarime lingered around the hideout for about two months, but seeing staying there would not get him anywhere he ventured out to find someplace to go next, wherever that may be. As four months passed him by he was eventually convinced that nobody would accept him, and Jashin was the only one he could follow, the only would that would understand him, and the only one that would show him where to go. Time ultimately led him to the Yonshigakure gate, where he came across Ryu who would in the end become his Sensei. The first meeting was far from the best, as he made amateurish attempts to kill her. Obviously unsuccessful he backed off, and realized how weak he really was. He felt he had failed his god for not having the necessary skills to kill much more than his own family, and was unsure how to continue being a faithful Jashinest when he couldn’t even carry out the task of one. He feared Jashin may reject him too for this, leaving him nowhere or nobody else to turn to. He apologized for his actions, and would not attempt again as it would only result in his own death. In the same time of visiting the gate, he became aware of how lonely he had been, and how unwanted he was by everyone else. But one woman changed that, and opened up a new opportunity for Kanarime. For she accepted him when nobody else did, when he never believed it possible. She accepted him for who he was. Not only did she do this, but gave him the chance to continue following his god and a new life with new people, putting her own self at risk in the process. Even if none of the others cared about him he knew that Ryu did, and that was all he needed. As much kindness as she had showed Kanarime he would make sure never to make a mistake and not let her down, no matter what, thus making a vow to the village as strong as his vow to Jashin. Roleplaying Library ((ensure you list the title of any role-plays you were involved in here, and link to the page.)) Team Ryu Training Session A Quaint Time in The village Category:Team Ryu Category:Yonshi Memorial